A Miracle, Sekuel Like An Air
by My Bunny Rena
Summary: Benarkah selalu datang keajaiban di saat situasi mendesak? Cho Kyuhyun-Lee Sungmin BoysxBoys, Oneshoot, FF Abal


**A Miracle**

**Sekuel Like An Air**

**Cast:**

**- Lee Sungmin.**

**- Cho Kyuhyun.**

**- Kim Heechul**

**.**

**Warning:BxB, OOC, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, tak sesuai EYD, bahasa sulit dimengerti, umur tak sesuai.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!**

**.**

**Khamsamnida untuk yang mereview like an angel, meski garing dan membosankan dan kesannya buru-buru banget saat NC-an Sungmin ma Kyuhyun, tapi apa kalian percaya dengan first love dan keinginan untuk memiliki seseorang itu lebih?**

.

.

**~~MyBunny~~**

.

.

Derap langah nyaring terdengar di lorong-lorong gedung berbau khas ini, ketika kau menginjakkan kaki, maka terciumlah bau oobat-obatan, menyengat menusuk hidung.

Sungmin berlari-lari, mengejar waktu, membiarkan tak satupun detik berlalu begitu saja, mengingat seseorang yang sudah tiga bulan ini mengisi hidupnya. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang sangat ia cintai itu, kini sedang terbaring tak kuasa menahan sakit di salah satu ruangan gedung itu.

Sungmin Memberikan harapan sebesar-besarnya akan keajaiban yang bisa saja menghampiri, mengabulkan setiap permohonan.

Sungmin termenung di salah satu pintu ruangan itu, dia menatap nanar Kyuhyun di dalam sana.

"_chagiya"_

Seorang perempuan paruh baya memegang bahu Sungmin, berusaha untuk memberikan kekuatan hati untuk menghadapi hal yang terburuk sekalipun, yang mungkin saja menghadang di depan mata. Toh, kita hanya bisa berusaha, keputusan tetap ada di tangan sang Pengatur Kehidupan.

"_umma_, dia pasti sembuh." Sungmin memang orang yang sanagt optimis, tapi_ umma_nya tahu dibalik sikapnya, dia tetap membutuhkan tempat untuk bersandar. Maka, Heechul _umma_ memeluknya dan nyatalah tangis berderai tak bisa dibendung Sungmin kembali.

Dia terisak pilu di dalam dekapan _umma_nya.

"Kyuhyun pasti sembuh, Min. Dokter mengatakan meski kanker paru-parunya sudah stadium ahkir, masih ada harapan untuk sembuh. Kau bisa mencari jalan keejaiban itu, Min." Heechul_ umma_ menenangkan.

"ne, _umma_. Saya sudah mencari ke seluruh rumah sakit ternama di dunia, mengenai oprasi pencangkokan paru-paru. Namun, belum ada jawaban." Mata Sungmin kembali berair, namun buru-buru menghapusnya kembali.

"sudah kau, hubungi Park _Euisangnim_, Min?" kata Heechul _umma_ mengingatkan, lalu mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

Baru saja Sungmin mau menjawab, dokter Lee, datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"_anyeonghaseyo miss_ Heechul, Sungmin-_ssi."_

"_anyeonghaseyo_ Lee _euisangnim."_ Balas mereka.

"ada yang bisa ikut ke ruangan saya?" Tanya dokter lee, sepertinya mau memberitahukan hal yang penting.

"ne, biar saya saja." Kata Sungmin.

.

.

"Min, sebenarnya saya sebagai seorang dokter, menyarankan Cho Kyuhyun untuk rujuk ke rumah sakit yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Dan kita sudah menemukan solusi untuk itu, hanya saja, apa kau mengizinkannya atau tidak?"

Deg

"dokter…" Sungmin kebmali berderai air mata, benarkan apa kata hatinya, pasti ada jalan keajaiban itu. "pasti dok…lakukanlah, selama itu untuk kesembuhannya."

Dia teringat Kyuhyun yang berjuang melawan penyakit ganas itu, selama ini, dia sendirian, tidak ada seorang pun yang peduli, _"kalau aku pergi, anggap aku selalu ada di sampingmu, membelaimu dan meniupkan aroma cinta, karna jika aku hilang dari dunia ini, maka aku akan menjadi angin."_

"Cuma Min, di balik kabar itu, ada satu kabar lagi yang kita juga terkejut dengan perkembangan penyakitnya. Kalau operasi ini dilakukan, maka dia akan kehilangan suaranya, hal ini dikarenakan kanker itu sudah menyerang juga pita suaranya."

Deg

_Kenapa seperti ini?_

"_kalau aku jauh…anggap angin itu adalah aku."_ Terbayang di benak Sungmin, Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis, lalu menyanyikan sebuah lagu cinta yang menyayat hati, _it has to be you._

"bagaimana Min?"

"ne, lakukanlah dok." Bulat sudah keputusan itu, tidak ada yang lebih berharga dari sebuah nyawa, tentu saja, lebih baik rela membiarkan sesuatu bagian hilang daripada pusat dari inti kehidupan itu. Siapapun pasti akan memilih hal itu.

"apakah ini yang kau sebut menjadi angin Kyu, suara indahmu akan kau gantikan dengan desiran angin?" Sungmin tersenyum mengingat kelakuan aneh Kyuhyun selama ini. _This is miracle._

.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin memasuki ruangannya, dia merasa mendapat air di tengah gurun pasir panas.

Sungmin hanya tertegun melihat wajah pucat Kyuhyun, menelusuri garis wajah itu yang menonjolkan tulang pipinya, tirus. Sudah terbaring selama tiga minggu dengan kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya, membuat Kyuhyun semakin kurus.

Namun, di matanya tak pernah lepas pancar cinta itu untuk Sungmin.

"kenapa diam saja di situ Min? kemarilah, apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?"

Sungmin berjalan pelan menghampiri ranjang Kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya.

"hiks..hikss kyuuu…kau pasti embuh Kyu.."

"nee…" cup Kyuhyun mengecup rambut Sungmin, lalu mengelus pipi putih itu dengan ibu jarinya, menatap ke dua bola mata itu, terselip rasa senang dan sedih di kedua mata yang selama ini menghipnotisnya untuk tetap optimis menghadapi hidup.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun di pipnya membawa ke dadanya.

"hiksss…kyuu, besok hiks kau dipindah dan hikss bisa sembuh…dengan operasi di sana,,,hiks"

"aku percaya, aku bisa sembuh." Kata kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu menghapus lelehan air mata sungmin di pipinya.

"tapi, kyuuu. Operasi ini juga akan mengangkat kanker di pita suaramu juga. Dokter telah mendeteksinya dan menyarankan supaya sekalian diangkat supaya tidak semakin menjalar."

DEG

"Jadi,…aku akan bisu?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam, tak mampu lagi dia menyabutkan hal-hal yang tak menyenangkan. Rasanya ingin bertanya, kapan berakhir ujian hidup ini?

Kyuhyun kembali merengkuh tubuh sungmin, membawa ke dalam pelukannya.

"tidak apa-apa min. kau mau aku terus di sampingmu kan?"

"hikkssss kyuuu…."

Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, aliran air mata terus mendesak turun membasahi pundak Sungmin, mana tahan dia untuk tidak memanggil nama kesayangan sungmin, tidak ada dalam bayangannya akan seperti ini. Hanya menggunakan bahasa isyarat? Hal yang sangat jauh dari kata _romantic._

"_saranghae_ min, _saranghae."_

"_nado saranghae_ Kyu…ucapkan banyak kata itu sebelum aku tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi." Pinta Sungmin.

"_saranghae…saranghae…saranghae."_

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian…

Kyuhyun dinyatakan sembuh dengan kekurangan yang dibawanya seumur hidup. Hal itu tak mengurangi jalinan cinta mereka, malah dengan adanya ujian ini, semakin membuat mereka tak terpisahkan, saling mengisi.

Di kamar yag luas dengan desain furniture minimalis, terlihat dua orang tengah bergelut, _morning kiss_ berlanjut dengan desahan, agaknya semalaman masih kurang puas, atau memang akan selalu kurang puas.

Selimut sudah bertebaraan tak jelas, baju-baju mereka apalagi.

Sungmin memeluk erat leher kyuhyun yang bergerak intens di atas tubuhnya.

Lagi, percintaan itu terjadi. Namun, kali ini derai air mata sungmin mengiringi, sungmin bahagia dengan keadaannya, meski ada yang hilang.

Kyuhyun berhenti bergerak, merenggangkan tubuhnya dan menatap sungmin lembut.

"_waeyo, min?"_ tanyanya tanpa suara.

"aku bahagia kyunie, aku senang harapanku terkabul." Sungmin mengeratkan kembali pelukannya di bahu kyuhyun, "kau adalah keajaibanku, kyu. Hiks"

Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis sungmin lama, menyalurkan perasaan cinta yang membuncah tak terbendung.

"nado Kyu…nado saranghae..ahh..ehmmm." Balas sungmin, sambil melenguh nikmat atas pergerakan Kyuhyun kembali di tubuhnya.

"ah ah ah kyuuhh…deeperhh ehmm…yaaah di situuhh kyuuuhh…"

Kyuhyun Memberikan kenikmatan tertinggi untuk sungmin, dia senang mendengar lenguhan sungmin. Meneriakkan namanya berulang disertai desahan-desahan seksi.

Junior kyuhyun keluar masuk dengan intens, menumbuk terus titik kenikmatan sungmin.

Juniornya benar-benar terjepit nikmat di lubang itu.

"ahmm…minhh…kau mhhh shemphiiithh ahhhm." Suara Gerungan kyuhyun terdengar di telinga sungmin, dia tahu kyuhyun akan datang duluan.

Kyuhyun semakin brutal menggoyangkan pinggulnya, mencari kepuasan yang datang bertubu-tubi.

"akhhh khyuuh…ah..ahh..ahh…samphaaiii…" tahu Sungmin akan cum, Kyuhyun mempercepat lagi genjotannya di lubang nikmat nan sempit milik Sungmin, meminta bersama untuk cum.

Kyuhyun memberikan dua kenikmatan sekaligus, menggenjot bawah tubuh Sungmin dan mengocok junior Sungmin.

"AKHH HAAH AKH!"

Sungmin melengkungkan badan saat dirasa di dalam lubangnya cairan hangat milik Kyuhyun sudah memenuhinya, kyuhyun semakin melesakkan juniornya di kala cum, memasukkan benih itu lebih dalam, puncak kenikmatan ini akan sempurna dengan getaran lubang sungmin yang menjepit kuat juniornya.

Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin lama, sungmin memejamkan matanya, menikmati perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, saranghae Kyuu~~"

.

.

**The End**

**Khamsamnidaa udah mau baca**

**Lebih afdol kasih REVIEW YAA**


End file.
